


Zimbrane NSFW Drabbles

by meowmeowmeow222



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, these drabbles have been disowned by previous poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowmeow222/pseuds/meowmeowmeow222
Summary: Some zimbrane nsfw. That's all you really need to know.
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Zim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, this work has been disowned by the author. I am NOT the author, they just decided to let me post these anonymously so they wouldn't have to stress out over the Zimbrane drama going on.

The professor sighed impatiently.

This was day seven, and no word from Zim.

He’d assumed, when his lover had told him of the urgent business in space that he absolutely needed to attend to, that he would receive frequent updates. Zim was good with that, and always maintained constant contact. But there had been nothing, and he was starting to get a little worried.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. An alert on one console to the right of him made him lift his head. He swung the long hair scythe back, as it had been hanging forward, and swiveled the computer chair to that side of the desk. And his heart jumped as he saw it was from Zim.

‘I miss you already, my Ren. I do regret that I could not make modifications to my ship in time so that both of us could fit. Space will be very lonely without you.

However, darling, I will not leave you completely alone. There is a disc I have hidden in the bottom right of your main desk’s drawers. With its content, I dearly hope it will not be quite so lonely for you as it will for me. I implore you to enjoy the footage as many times as your heart desires, and when Zim comes home, you may look forward to all of that and more. Please play it when there is no one nearby. And if and when you feel lonely. My tallest, my Ren, I cannot wait to be home again.

Your lover, your friend,

Zim’

The professor was surprised. It had been sent a week ago, the day Zim left. Only now must it have managed to make its way into his inbox.

A disc? How very primitive for Zim. He must have wanted the professor to have as easy access to it as possible.

Could it be- no, that was silly. Zim was as modest as they come. Covering up every inch of skin other than his face. There was no way he would… record himself.

But Membrane found the disc, and that night slid it into a laptop borrowed from the lab.

Pictured on their bed, before he clicked ‘play,’ there was Zim, wearing a pink transparent negligee. The lace hem fluttered delicately just above his folded knees. Beneath it, he was wearing no undergarments. Where his hands came to rest framed that lovely crotch, and the fabric tented sweetly around the subtle curve in his waist. His eyes were half-lidded, full of the stars that were the kind that came flooding in whenever Zim wanted to be touched, the antennae set calmly back against his head. And Membrane’s heart jumped.

Zim… Zim really had done just what he’d implied. And the professor was shocked, staring at the screen for several moments before laying back, unbuttoning his coat, and relaxing. His heart thudding loudly in anticipation, he clicked play.

“Hello, my tallest,” cooed the alien. The human’s cock twitched. Already, he was growing hard. The tip of the alien’s long, impossible tongue, came out and licked his upper lip before he spoke again. “Zim has been doing more research. The kind which lead me to making love to you. I know now that is the best way to refer to it. What we do together.”

Zim’s high, often-aggressive voice had never sounded so soft and silky. He HAD been doing his research. Clearly. And Ren was responding well, already. His cock had begun to strain under his pants.

“I wonder if you are already erect? I have done my job, then. Tonight, you are my love slave.”

Oh. That was doing it too. The Zim on the recording kept speaking as Ren, transfixed, unbuttoned his pants, letting the erection breathe still beneath his boxers. He was going to have to pace himself unless he wanted to come too early.

Zim moved, and Membrane was aware of a soft, hardly noticeable buzzing sound on the audio. And as Zim eased himself back, lifting his legs out from under them, he kept them closed. The alien smirked as he let them fall open wide, revealing the sheen of wetness all over his mound and inner thighs. So, so wet! Membrane felt an electric bolt fire up his spine. Notably, there was something inside him a circular device that just so parted the lips and protruded to the outside.

Zim’s ungloved hands were so lewd, when he moved them in this way. He reached forward, closing his fingers around it, and closed his eyes, grunting softly as he drew out the vibrator. It wasn’t large, but it slid out of his body, leaving behind the yet hungry, naughty little hole, the folds shocking pink, twitching and dripping in the absence of the toy.

Grinning lewdly, Zim lifted up the vibrator, shut it off with a click, and popped it back into his mouth, sucking off his own juices from the silicone, humming a contented sigh around it.

Despite himself, Membrane made a small sound. He was not used to making those kinds of sounds, and surprised himself. He didn’t think he’d been this aroused since they’d made love for the first time, and he glanced down at his aching cock in disbelief.

“You should be here to taste it, my human,” said Zim, drawing the toy out of his mouth and licking his lips again. “You could appreciate Zim’s taste more, I’m sure.”

“Yes,” the scientist whispered, and pulled out his erection, pumping it slowly with his gloved hand, breathing out.

For a few moments, after Zim set down the vibrator on the blanket, he took his ungloved hand and rubbed the silky wet folds in slow, gentle circles, taking care with the enlarged clitoris, which stuck out an inch and was visibly throbbing, the tip like the end of his tongue, changing direction and squirming with need. He went to his twitching entrance, which gushed with wetness, and spread it open with two of his fingers so that you could see inside, the walls gently pulsing with the beat of his heart.

“See this, my tallest? All for you. My love is privileged… he owns my sex all to himself. To use as he desires.”

Oh, he swore he could come just from watching him! Just from listening. A deep longing plunged down through him at those words. Longing to hold down the mouthy little alien and take him hard.

“Yes, Zim has been doing research,” he said, with the sinister confidence Membrane had come to love, and reached to the side, his arm going off camera, and producing a human-shaped dildo made of clear purple silicone. Under his mask, the professor’s mouth dropped. From what he could tell, it was not as large as his own cock, but compared to Zim it looked long and thick.

Part of him fretted that it would hurt his lover, if he did with it what was intended of it, and the same part of him wanted to see it deep inside the naughty little alien, fucking himself until he screamed. Just as he often wished to command Zim onto the bed to on his face with his ass up, so that he could pound him into their bed, well enough that he couldn’t walk the next morning. Make his belly swell with his cum. Watch his length throb and twitch inside of Zim as it gushed.

The alien was presenting the dildo proudly, as if it was a great accomplishment. “It has come to my attention that you humans have created these phallic decoys to substitute for the real thing. While I would much prefer my Ren’s own penis, this an acceptable alternative. Especially since I have found that many humans enjoy watching others pleasure themselves.” His polite frankness, true to Zim form, made Membrane smile wide. In the absence of others, and since the door was locked, he began to unbutton his collar and remove the layers concealing his face with his free hand. “Zim will now pleasure himself for the entertainment of my Ren,” he declared, and began to lay back.

Oh. Oh my goodness. He was going to do it. Membrane quickened his strokes a touch, letting his uneven lips fall open as Zim eased himself back again, opening his skinny legs. Each fold in his center was twitching, and the clitoris writhed in desperation.

“But first,” said Zim, teasingly, and pushed the head of the dildo against his lips, opening them gently as if giving it little open-mouthed kisses. Membrane swore he could feel those kisses, and twitched helplessly, almost pumping himself in earnest now. Like the vibrator, Zim slid the toy into his mouth. Except this one was longer, and Membrane could only watch, his alien lover’s legs open and yearning beneath him, as Zim slid the entire length into his mouth and down into his throat. There was the soft shadow of a bulge in his throat where it must have hit, and he could feel phantom sensations of being sucked. Zim had never taken him down his throat so far, so this time it was different. “See, my darling? I have been practicing,” gloated Zim, once he drew it out, and pushed his tongue all the way out.

His tongue slithered, nearly a foot long, past his open lips, and writhed and circled around the cock Membrane truly wished was his. It wrapped itself, stroking up and down the veins sculpted into the shaft, and moved itself just so.

“Oh my god,” sighed the professor, and tried to slow himself down, again to prevent himself from coming too early.

“I am going to pretend this is you, now,” Zim said, a little softer, and positioned the dildo against his pussy lips. The professor felt like he was going to lose his mind.

The first entrance was slow and sweet, and Zim had closed his eyes. Was he… was he wearing makeup? His eyes were lined with mirror strokes of black, so that the shape of his closed eyelids fluttered prettily as he pushed the dildo in. His mouth fell open in bliss, as it went deeper into him, and, oh, oh god, Membrane could see where it was going in. It bulged in Zim’s flat belly; an elongating lump that made him look that much smaller. It was so sexy knowing just how much he could take, and the professor again tried his hardest to put himself in that place, never having felt more envy for an inanimate object as he did now.

As it went further, it hit a stopping point, and Zim gasped softly as he let it settle, full up all the way to the top of his abdomen. After a few moments, his eyes fluttered open, utterly overwhelmed by the welcome intrusion, and keened out his lover’s name.

“Ren! Oh, my Ren, my tallest, so-s- so big! Zim feels so full!” Membrane was trying not to lose the careful rhythm he’d set, but he felt his hand go faster, breathing out a gasp. “T-take me!”

Membrane grunted in disbelief. The recording of Zim pulled the dildo out, almost to the edge, then pushed it back in. Zim tipped into a rhythm, pushing and pushing as if it was exhausting, but also with a desperation Membrane could feel.

Just how much did Zim long to be fucked? How often did he think of the professor, holding his hips and ramming into his petite little body? Did he ever look up at him and imagine it?

Zim was whining, overwhelmed with bliss. He stalled for a moment, drawing it halfway out, and adjusted his arm, changing the angle of the thrusts. The alien was loud and breathy with moans and ‘ahs’, and the occasional gasp of ‘Ren!’ Zim, with his fingers wrapped around the suction cup base of the dildo, let his tongue hang out of his mouth, eyes heavily lidded as the bulge in his belly moved in time with the thrusts. “Zim commands you, my tallest! Fuck me harder!”

Zim rubbed his clit with his free hand, laying completely back, and Membrane could see his three toes curl. He turned his head from side to side, moaning, until his knees met each other and his back arched.

Just before the recording of Zim came, Membrane did, feeling himself tip hard over the edge. A long rope of seed flew up, splashing his front, as he jerked, groaning, his eyes squeezed shut. On the screen, Zim’s mouth was open, but he wasn’t making any noise. He had the dildo shoved in him to the hilt, and his entire body wracked with ecstasy-filled shudders. Between his fingers, his clit writhed uncontrollably.

The two of them slowed, and the professor was left panting, not yet softened, watching Zim again with calm, grateful eyes.

Zim let his legs rest flat, sitting up, and slowly pulled the dildo out. The head was released with a gush of slick from the well-worked pussy, which flowed out onto the blanket as he sighed. Zim’s eyes, still half-lidded, looked past the screen to Membrane and grinned triumphantly.

“Did you touch yourself? Did you climax as I did? Zim does not yet know. You haven’t seen this yet.” He let the shining wet dildo rest on the bed beside him, sleepily holding himself up and adjusting the negligee. “You fell asleep downstairs after putting your children to bed. Tomorrow, I will leave for space. I hope this recording leaves you well, my lover. And that my research has served us both.”

Then, in a rare show of human methods of affection, Zim kissed his hand and blew it towards the camera. As if he could hear Membrane’s thoughts, he said “A silly, illogical display of love, I’m sure. But I find that many of the more enjoyable aspects of love are completely illogical.” He paused, with a look of true peace which made the scientist’s heart soar. “See you soon.”

The recording ended, leaving the professor with some of the best sleep he’d had in his life, eagerly anticipating the arrival of his alien the next morning.


	2. Lucky Seven

Neither of them had ever thought of this as a possibility. Though already a father, Membrane had done it through artificial means, and Zim was truly and ironically his first sexual partner. An alien, whom he had sworn were all pseudoscience.

And if he had known that Zim was capable of a thing like this, no less between two completely different and debatably compatible species, he would have worn a condom.

Instead, Zim had taken him, and the professor had held the ex-invader’s petite hips hard, pounded into him until he hit a wall- then passed it. And filled the mouthy little alien with his hot seed until his belly swelled to take it all. As he’d pulled out, the seed had deliciously leaked out of his overworked pussy, twitching as it pushed out the milky load, falling back onto the bed with exhaustion from taking the huge cock.

Now Zim was sleeping, as he had been for most of the time during the last few months.

Something had been wreaking havoc on his body. Several times during the night Membrane woke as Zim scrambled desperately out of his arms, practically throwing himself into the bathroom joined with their bedroom, just in time to be violently sick.

It got bad enough that Zim would sleep at the edge of the bed rather than cuddled up to the professor’s chest, just so he wouldn’t disturb him when he had to run. But even then the scientist mogul would wake to hear the retching, and sit up to watch Zim shudder over the toilet bowl like a cat coughing up a hairball, his antennae bunched up in discomfort and disgust from having his face so close to the toilet bowl.

When they had x-rayed him, initially, they had discovered seven fertilized eggs steadily growing in the small space of his abdomen, which had steadily swelled up until walking without the assistance of the PAK legs was practically impossible. Zim had gone to sleep, waking up only when Membrane lifted him gently onto his lap, watching him as he ate, saying very little, before going back to sleep.

For a taller Irken, Zim had related to him shamefully, things would have been easier. But Zim’s body was struggling even with the relatively small clutch of eggs incubating in him, and his belly had swelled up to an almost frightening proportion in comparison to the rest of him.

Initially, prior to the examination, Zim had screamed at the scientist, pointing fingers and yowling with fury. When he’d finally calmed down, he was a sobbing wreck, worried what the gestation was going to do to his body, clutching at his slightly distended belly with shivering claws.

They’d both calmed down enough to discuss what their next plan of action was. They settled on waiting until Zim could lay the eggs, and then scanning them to see if the hybrid children could survive.

It was taking a long time, much longer than the two of them could predict. Membrane scanned him every day, worried sick that the eggs would grow too large for Zim to pass them between his narrow hips, and that they’d have to cut them out of him. As dissection was Zim’s greatest fear, and he had been nearly brought to tears even discussing the option, it was something that Membrane really didn’t want to be forced to do.

Zim stayed huddled on the bed the professor had pushed into the lab, cuddled up in the next of blankets he’d made, trying to hide his shameful condition.

The day finally came, though, as Membrane had his back turned to Zim, working on some nameless project quietly to pass the time, before he heard Zim whimper.

At once, his head whipped around. While Zim hadn’t shifted his position, his antennae were flat against his head and his brow was knitted. Sweat beaded on his temples.

“Oh, dear,” breathed the professor, and went to Zim’s side, kneeling beside the bed and gently touching Zim’s sweat-soaked brow to wake him up.

Zim’s eyes slid open half-lidded, and the professor wordlessly stared back, asking him silently. In response, Zim nodded, his arm laid over the swell of his stomach under the blankets, which Membrane gently pushed aside.

The alien was shirtless, though he’d kept his gloves on, and was grimacing as he was waking up. He’d begun to shiver up and down, pulling his legs upward towards his chest, almost touching against the grossly over-swelled abdomen, and grimacing.

“Let’s breathe now, Zim,” the professor reminded, and stroked his cheek, though inside his heart was racing harder than it ever had.

Membrane sat on the bed, lifting Zim up by the arms so he could lean on him. Zim bravely, but dizzily hoisted himself onto his knees, his hips shaking as gravity pushed the eggs downward inside of him. Membrane edged the hem of Zim’s leggings down his thighs, until they were pushed down to his knees. The fabric would catch the eggs as they were lain.

“Okay?” Membrane used his free hand to pet Zim’s antennae, who tried to breathe steadily.

“H-human,” he sneered, “you would not te-tell Zim to breathe if yo-ou felt what I am feeling.”

The first egg eased up to Zim’s entrance easier than expected. A gush of pink slick leaked from his pussy, down his inner thighs, then slowly dripped like honey. Membrane felt Zim’s hands clutch him tighter. Ducking his head to peer between Zim’s legs- there it was. It had begun to part the lips slowly, its pink shell the same vivid color as Zim’s vulva, and the professor watched with unchecked fascination as it passed downward until it began to push through.

“nnnnNNNnGHHHH-“

Membrane winced in sympathy as the egg, which was easily twice the size of a human fist. Ridges down its vivid shell became clear as Zim’s vulva began to gape around its growing circumference, his sex twitching as it dripped more honey to allow smoother passage, until the first egg slid past and fell into the bunched up leggings, glistening wet.

“Well done!” He cried to Zim, who attempted a smile, but fell to more shivers as the second egg moved into position.

As the second egg came, Membrane produced a soft cloth, cleaning the egg and carefully setting it beside them in the nest of blankets, to be warmed by Zim once the rest of them joined.

Watching the eggs pass through was, admittedly, arousing. Membrane frowned a little, watching Zim’s pussy lips form around the ridges of the egg that slipped down one by one, and shifted uncomfortably, dismayed that this was making him hard. He crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his growth, and continued to comfort Zim through the labor.

The second egg dropped, and Zim made an unmistakable moaning sound as it fell. As Membrane reached forward to clean it, he stared at Zim in disbelief.

“My love, does this feel… pleasurable?”

Shamefully, now blushing furiously, Zim nodded, and gasped as another egg moved.

The scientist had a thought. He recalled learning somewhere that some women orgasmed during the birthing process, and that clitoral stimulation could…

Wordlessly, without thinking much else, Membrane reached for the top of Zim’s vulva, and pushed the lips aside so that the little hook of his clit popped out. Then, using the slick helping the eggs pass easier, began to rub, pushing gently with his gloved hands.

“O-oh!” Zim’s magenta eyes opened wide in surprise, as he pushed the egg, biting his lip to welcome the new stretch, shivering in new pleasure as the ridges of the egg slid past the walls of his pussy, and fell into the now-soaked leggings.

Zim had begun to pant, and his belly swell had gone down visibly now. Four more left.

Still tense with effort, Zim leaned forward and rested his forehead on Membrane’s, gritting his teeth as the fourth egg slid out more quickly than the first three. The two of them seemed to share the same thought, laying Zim back down on the bed, resting his upper body on the mountain of pillows, as Membrane removed the leggings completely, watching as Zim exhaustively propped himself up on his elbows to watch the next emerging egg, clutching onto the blankets.

Without the assistance of gravity, it was up to Zim’s muscles to push out the rest of the clutch, and Zim moaned again as he bit his lip, eyes full of delirious stars. Membrane reached forward again to take his erect clit and rub it between his forefinger and thumb, taking it up and down the curve.

Zim cried out as the egg reached the largest point in its circumference, then saw more stars as it slipped out under the professor’s hand.

Membrane made sure to tease the tip of his clit, rubbing little circles before going down, then up again, even tracing a finger around the stretch of his lips, the second to the last egg pushing to the limit with a grunt from Zim.

Then, smiling under his cowl, the professor shoved the egg back in. Zim yelped, his pussy lips twitching furiously, but his face full of bliss, drawing forth the effort to push it back where it was.

“Leave it,” he growled as Membrane went to repeat the action, and he withdrew his hand.

Zim’s belly was still swollen, but no longer to a startling degree, as he began to take on a look of exhaustion. Membrane, determined, went faster with his fingers, no longer lingering anywhere, picking up the pace until the last egg took up the middle position. There, he rubbed harder and deeper, until Zim’s mouth gaped soundlessly, eyes almost closed in disbelief, before he let out a half-scream, coming hard as the last egg was pushed out on a wave of slick and quaking lips.

Zim sat there, panting, and his head fell back, completely spent. Membrane went to work at once, cleaning the last egg and carefully maneuvering them so that a faux-nest was formed around them with one of the blankets, then leaving briefly to retrieve a sterile wipe, which he used to clean the exhausted alien’s still twitching hole.

“At least it wasn’t painful,” said the scientist, relieved. Zim cuddled the clutch of eggs close, his maternal instincts kicking in hard.

“Foolish human,” scoffed Zim weakly. “The entire process was excruciating. It was only until the second egg passed that it began to feel… pleasant.”

“Well, you’ve done it, Zim. Giving birth is one of the hardest things any being could do. I’m honestly very impressed you didn’t scream at me,” he chuckled good-naturedly, pulling the blankets up to Zim’s neck, letting him embrace the clutch underneath, and stroking his antennae.

Zim said nothing, his eyelids heavy, and contentedly went to sleep.


End file.
